A Romance Through The Stars
by SweetLittleChica5763
Summary: Hermione is in love with Harry even though they are both dating someone. Can their romance and feelings toward each other outshine what seems to be already set in stone? H/G R/Hr .... This fic contains graphic sexual content.


**A Romance Through The Stars**

_**Chapter 1**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Dear Diary, _

_He stared at me today. , his eyes pierced through to my soul. I felt as if he finally understood, but as soon as it happened, it was over. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up with this charade. I know I brought it mostly on myself, but how do you stop your heart and your head from clashing? How do you yourself define love? Or life for that matter. How do I know that life isn't all about settling when you can't have something you truly desire? I'm not sure about life in General and the overall picture. But what I am sure of is him. He'll never let me down. And yet…it feels as if somehow he has. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**September 24 7:13 a.m.**

The end of September brought chilly winds and piles of homework for the students at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. On this particular Saturday Morning, Hermione Granger was staring at her reflection in her full-sized mirror, wondering if her acid-washed jeans were too tight.

"Why must you always look at yourself so critically? You're look gorgeous." Said a beautiful red-head known as Ginny Weasley.

Hermione watched the girl from the mirror as she got dressed and paid careful attention to her hair. Ginny Weasley was a year younger than Hermione, but last year she had passed enough classes and earned enough credits to be moved up a grade.

This had annoyed Hermione terribly. Don't misunderstand, she loved Ginny like a sister, but she was jealous of the red-head's growing relationship with a certain Boy Wonder who captured almost every girl in the Wizarding World's heart. Since she had been moved up a grade, Hermione had been forced to watch her drape herself over her boyfriend, listen to her make plans for their future, it was sickening.

Hermione sighed pitifully as she ran a hand through her tangled mass that was referred to as hair, and picked up a brush, knowing that it would do no good. If only she had flowing straight hair like Ginny and most of the other girls at the school, she wouldn't feel so disgusted. Hermione regarded herself as pretty. With almond eyes, and C cup boobs, she drew attention whenever she walked by. She stood at a comfortable 5 feet and 7 inches, and her legs made up most of her height.

"What are you planning to do for today?" Ginny asked as she brushed her hair in perfect strokes.

"I'm not sure yet."

"I know I plan on finally snagged Draco's attention." Lavender Brown said with a smile as she sat down on her bed, a pink fluffy towel wrapped tightly around her dripping wet body.

Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please! He's too wrapped up in that Ravenclaw whore who doesn't know how to keep her legs closed."

"You mean Cho Chang? The girl who still tries to dig her claws in your man." Lavender laughed.

Cho Chang had been left back due to her emotional hang-ups after Cedric Diggory had been murdered during the last task of the Triwizard Tournament, by the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort. Ever since she had opened her legs and slept with any guy who said she was pretty.

Ginny's face soured at the sound of the girl's name. "She is out of luck. Harry is mine, now and forever. No one can even dream to disturb the bond we have." Ginny said confidently as she stood up and showed off her outfit. She was wearing a red sweater with a plunging neckline, a black mini skirt, and red slip on shoes with a 2 inch heel. She looked gorgeous, a fact that made Hermione want to spill pumpkin juice all over her outfit. "Well come on 'Mione." Ginny beckoned as she walked out of the room with her head held high.

Hermione gave one last despairing look at her reflection, and followed the red-head down the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny strolled over to the Gryffindor table at breakfast, please to see Harry Potter talking to her brother Ron Weasley. When she got close enough she sat on his lap, and gave him a kiss on the lips, hoping everybody was watching. It was a certain powerful feeling she had being the girlfriend of The - Boy - Who - Lived. And if everything went as she wanted them to, she would be his wife as well. The thought brought a smile to her face, and she had to give him another kiss, just for being him.

"You're in a randy mood this morning." Harry said with one of his heart stealing smiles. She nearly swooned. Instead she wrapped her arm around his waist and nuzzled his neck.

"Wait till we get alone a little later." She whispered in his ear.

Instead of being the shy Gryffindor boy he once was, he let out a laugh and traced the exposed flesh of her thigh. It sent shivers through her entire body, and she couldn't help but think of how the rest of the day would play out. Since he had his own room, courtesy of Dumbledore, they planned to spend the weekend cooped up in their love nest, exploring each other's bodies over and over again. The thought made her heart beat quicker.

"So what are you guys planning for the weekend?" Neville Longbottom asked the whole group as a whole.

"Well I was hoping to take Hermione to that new restaurant they have in Diagon Alley." Ron said with a pride smile. Hermione grinned up at her boyfriend, before pecking him on the lips.

"Harry and I have…plans." Ginny giggled. Ron groaned with understanding, muttering a few bloody hells while he shook his head to get rid of the mental image and Neville turned pink in the face. "Oh come on Nev, you're 17. Please tell me you're not that embarrassed by sex."

Neville shrugged his shoulders and turned his beaming red face away while the rest of the table laughed. "Hey Neville, come with me and Dean to this place they have in Knockturn Alley. Lots of naked girls." Seamus Finnegan said with a laugh as he smacked the table in merriment.

"Seamus! Please tell me you're not going to a strip club!" Hermione said in outrage.

Seamus laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine I won't tell you." Dean laughed and smacked fives with the Irish boy.

Hermione's eyes were practically bugging out of her head. "It's total exploitation of woman! How could you!"

"Oh Hermione relax." Ginny said with a smile. "If those women didn't want to be objectified, they wouldn't be shaking their arses for galleons."

Pretty soon the whole group erupted in a heated argument/discussion of the constant objectification of woman and how society makes them feel worthless and ugly. The debate went on until Breakfast was over, and they all stood from their seats, agreeing to disagree on the matter.

Ginny took Harry's hand and smiled at him while pushing her body close to his. "So lover, are you ready for a weekend you won't forget?"

Harry smiled seductively at her and placed a pressing kiss to her ruby red lips. "It depends…can you handle it?"

Ginny laughed, feeling turned out already. "Lets find out." She said breathily as she pulled him from the hall to his Head Boy room, not noticing Hermione's sad look as they left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh Merlin, Hermione!" Ron groaned out as he moved inside of her. His forehead was drenched in sweat and he drove into her two more times before he released himself inside of her and rolled over on his back.

Hermione stared at the ceiling of her Head Girl room with hidden boredom. Ron was breathing heavily next to her as if they were at it for 2 hours, when in reality it barely lasted 2 minutes. In and out as usual with no sexual gratis faction. The whole ordeal was sad and pitiful.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Ron asked when he finally caught his breath. He asked her the same question after every time. And every time she would give him the same answer.

"You know it was baby." She said with a fake smile as he kissed her shoulder and she continued to stare at the ceiling. If tonight was like any other night, he'd be asleep before she could count to 10.

A loud snore escaped his lips, and she rolled over, turning her back to him. She wondered if maybe she was having sex wrong. How is it that she hadn't had an orgasm? But then again, maybe she had but hadn't realized it, she wasn't sure. She would think she'd know if it had happened to her. In the back of her mind she wondered how Harry was in bed. If the looks of him and Ginny proved to be true, she was certain that he satisfied Ginny's every fantasy and desire. She wondered what it was like, to have a man in her life that took care of her that way. She couldn't even think of Ron as a man, he was boy who couldn't keep it up for 3 minutes. The thought depressed her even more.

She wondered how she would deal with her unhappiness. She couldn't just roll over every night and pretend to be satisfied, but Ron was seat and he loved her. Maybe if she had the guts to tell him that he lacked sexual drive, he'd improve. She didn't want to break his heart; she loved him too much for that. But it was the classic and corny problem, as old as time. She loved him, but she was not "In Love" with him. When she was younger she always thought that it was a stupid thing to say, but now she found herself neck deep in the same dilemma she thought impossible.

Maybe she could use some help. Maybe Ginny could help her make her sexual explorations with Ron more satisfying. Maybe there was a trick that she missed out on; something that mothers told their daughters when they gave them the talk that her mom must have left out. Maybe. Maybe if she got Ron to be better in bed, she can live with him and forget all about her feelings for Harry, her best friend. Maybe. Just maybe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny rode out the waves of her third orgasm as Harry thrust inside of her with determination and speed. She scratched his back numerous times, and each time he drove into her with such force, that rendered her breathless. Looking up into his green eyes tipped her over the edge for the fourth time, and this time she clenched her walls so she could take him with her over the moon and through the stars. Harry bit her shoulder as he released with her, letting out a grunt that sounded extremely hot to Ginny. Her voice was sore after yelling and screaming out his name for the past hour and a half. Harry lay next to her and pulled her sweaty body close to his. He kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"I love you."

Ginny loved hearing him say it. "I love you too baby." She said as she tried to catch her breath. This was their third round, and it was creeping up on lunch time. They had about an hour to kill, and Ginny was already thinking on how to spend the rest of their time.

"How about a shower." Harry said as he sat up and pulled the covers back from his body. Ginny looked him over, his body was every girl's wet dream come true. Washboard abs, muscle definition in the arms and legs. Pectorals were tight and he was a tanned color, without ever needing to tan. His raven black hair had grown a few inches but it was still messily sexy. His eyes, now free from glasses since he finally got them permanently fixed, was the most starting shade of emerald green ever seen. They were even more hot when he was turned on, because they turned a darker and more intense shade that made Ginny weak in the knees. He was a god, and he belonged to her. The thought caused a smile.

She slid out of bed and wrapped her body around him, loving the feel of his strong arms supporting her weight as if she was a piece of parchment. She kissed him on the lips and slipped him the tongue the moment he opened his mouth. As the kisses got more intense, and his arousal became more prominent she slid him inside of her and let out a sound of pure ecstasy. The moment was short lived however as there was a persistent knock on the portrait door. Ginny was ready to ignore it before Harry removed himself from her and set her down to the ground.

"It's Hermione." He knew her knock anywhere.

Ginny groaned and grabbed a robe to tie around her naked body, while Harry slinked off to the bathroom to shower. Ginny opened the portrait, not bothering to fix her appearance even though she knew how she must have looked.

Hermione looked a little taken aback, and her eyes roved over her friend with interest. "I just needed to talk to you."

Ginny let the girl in and watched with pride as Hermione's eyes swept over the disarray of the room. "Sorry for the mess Herm, pay no mind and lets sit on the sofa." Ginny said as they made their way to the living room area.

"Uhh…I needed to speak with you about…" Hermione looked around; as if afraid that Harry was hiding behind a chair or something.

"Relax doll, he's in the shower." Ginny comforted her.

Hermione sighed in relief and moved closer to the red-head. "I need your advice on sex."

Ginny's interest was peeked and she raised an eyebrow and motioned for Hermione to continue.

"Well…Ronald can't seem to last…long enough…and I'm afraid that I haven't had an …orgasm. I was just wondering if there was a way…"

Ginny didn't want to think of her brother in the sack, and she made a face of disgust. "Hermione…if he can't hold it, there isn't much help. Maybe if you guys tried foreplay before actually…fucking…there would be a chance for you to get off before he has a chance to ruin it all with his puny performance."

"Ginny you can't tell anyone! He doesn't know that…"

Ginny's eyes widened and she shook her head disapprovingly. "You haven't told him…how can he not notice?" She stammered in obvious loss of words.

"Does Harry ever…"

Ginny quickly shook her head. "Harry is a stallion. I'm never wanting or feeling as if it wasn't good. Every time is better than the last. You need to tell Ron that he needs to try some new things. Find out what interests you and turns you on, and you'll be able to enjoy your time much better."

At that moment, Harry stepped into the room, wearing a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips, his bare chest glistening with water. Hermione found herself gapping…to think that Harry had such a defined body…she felt her face heat up and she quickly averted her gaze, hoping that neither of them caught her looking like a silly school girl.

But Ginny had seen, and she realized that Hermione had the hots for Harry. And unlike the Chang cow, who had no chance in hell with her beloved, Hermione was close. Too close. Ginny's mind began ticking off plans to nip this problem in the bud before it developed into something she couldn't control.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, but I had to set up the plot. Everything should run much smoothly from now on. I apologize for any grammar mistakes or spelling problems. I checked though it, but I could have possibly missed some. If you liked it, tell me, if you hate it, tell me that too. I love flames, they give me motivation so I'll gladly take those too. Either way, Reviews are appreciated, and I'll see you all in the next Chapter.


End file.
